Relentless
by Godless Girl
Summary: When Eli Goldsworthy wants something, he gets it. And that something just might be Miss Saint Clare. /one-shot/


Eli slammed my body against the his door, hands on either side of my body, trapping me between his warm body and the cold wood of the door. His nose skimmed across the skin of my cheek, his sharp breath brushing against my exposed shoulder.

"Clarebear." He whispered huskily, hands sliding down the door, becoming level with my hips.

"Eli...they're right downstairs." I whimpered, his lips replacing his nose.

"Let them hear. Hasn't stopped us before." He chuckled; with his body so close to mine, I felt the vibrations shoot through my body as well.

Suddenly his teeth sunk into the skin of my neck, and I moaned in surprise as well as pleasure. Along with the assault of my neck, his body was pressed flush against mine, his hands roughly tugging my baby doll dress off. He stopped his rough biting and sucking on my neck long enough to pull the blue dress off, being thrown haphazardly in his room.

I should've known Eli would pull something like this. Ever since we first had sex, he'd go back and forth. One moment he'd be this sweet lover, and the next he'd be demanding and controlling man. Not that I minded either, hell, I loved the demanding man.

"Ah!" I moaned once Eli's mouth latched onto my nipple, teeth tugging at it before suckling the bud.

His other hand slid down my hip, then moved toward my clit, applying a small amount of pressure on the bundle of nerves. I whined and bucked my hips, wanting more but he stopped all minstration and pulled away. I felt my eyes glaze over when I saw a small line of spit form between his lips and my nipple.

"Not uh uh, Clarebear. I'm in control." Eli growled, becoming level with me once again.

I gave a pout before squeaking in shock as Eli lifted my body full off the ground and carried me across his bare room, my legs wrapped around his waist. We had finished cleaning his room about two months prior, those five long weeks dragging by until the last of his junk was thrown away at the dump.

We fell on his bed - clear of any papers and unneeded popcorn containers- and his body towered over mine. I gave another pout as his hands skimmed my body.

"Why am I the only one naked?" I stated, earning a smirk from the dark-haired boy.

"Because I'm in control. And when I want to be naked, I'll be naked." He said. "As for now, I'm going to make you scream my name so loud, both your parents and mine will hear."

His mouth met mine, his tongue shoving passed my lips and teeth, examining every part of my mouth with the warm pink muscle. I moaned into the kiss as his hand moved down my side and rested on my thigh. He massaged slow circles on my thigh, earning whimperes and moans from me. Before long, the circles moved towards the top band of my underwear.

His fingers moved lower until his forefinger and middle finger found the nub and rubbed it softly. I broke away from the kiss to moan loudly, ending in a whine when he lessened the almost nonexistent pressure. The hands once resting on the sheets found the back of his head and pushed his lips to my own. His stopped everything and pulled the hands in his hair above our heads and held my wrists with his left hand

"No touching." He commanded and kissed me harshly, his right hand gripping my left breast.

"Uh! E-Eli." I moaned, my hips instinctively bucking up to meet his.

He let out a groan and pressed his hips to mine in an attempt to keep them down. His free hand left my breast to push aside my panties and sliding his middle finger into me. I gave a gasp of satisifaction and groaned when he added his ring finger before pumping them.

"E-Eli! Uh! R-Right t-t-there. Faster!" I moaned, feeling his fingers rub my g-spot.

"That's right, Clare. Scream my name." Eli growled, kissing me roughly once again.

He moved his fingers faster and purosely curled them to rub my g-spot harder. A string of moans followed as Eli lips went to my neck and started roughly sucking on the skin of my shoulder, marking me in the same place like he always did.

"O-Oh...E-Eli...I'm s-so close." I groaned, my walls tightening as I felt the climax come closer. My stomach quivered, toes curled, and hands desperately gripped the railings of his bed.

And he stopped, comlpetely, and I moaned in sexual frustration. I was so close, and he did what he always did. Wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled us over, in the process freeing my wrists from his grasp.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, you're in for it." I purred, my hands already sliding up his shirt to the top of his black button-up.

Slowly I unbuttoned the first two, leaning down to kiss the pale skin as my fingers worked on exposing the rest of him. I heard him groan and felt his hands grip my hair as my tongue peaked out. I made open mouth kiss further down until I reached the top of his tented skinny jeans.

I stopped my kissing to rub the buldge, and he moaned loudly. I undid the skull and stuffed belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pulling them down as he lifted his hips. I moved those down along with his tight jeans.

I grasped the base of his cock and kissed up the side, Eli groaning audibly as my tongue replaced my lips. My tongue moved into the slit of his dick, already spilling a small amount of pre-cum. I moved my mouth fully over the head and started sucking, moving my first slowly.

Eli grabbed the hair on the back of my head, trying to get me to go faster, which I did, only slightly. I bobbed my head slowly and took joy in the fact I didn't have a gag reflex. He moved in fully and I made a swallow motion in my throat.

"God, Clare. I keep forgetting how good you are at this." Eli moaned, grunting as I moved faster. "Uh! I'm almost there! C'mon, baby, make me cu-"

He moaned, and gripped my hair hard just as I stopped completely and moved away from him. He growled and rolled onto me, not giving me time to realize what was going on until he tore off my panties and slid into me.

"Ungh! Eli!" I moaned loudly, my body wrapping around him.

Wasting no time, he pounded into her as he settled himself on his forearms. I lifted my chest and let out whimpers at the friction. He fastened his pace, being so close already, he moved his mouth to my neck and sucked on my marred shoulder. His right arm moved to rub my clit as he pounded into me faster, digging his hips into me to reach my g-spot.

"Eli! Faster!" I cried, my mouth finding his own neck to bite him.

My left hand went into his hair to pull as my other arm dragged my nails up his back. He quicked and my legs tightened their hold when I felt myself coming closer to the peak. He moved so his face was over mine, our eyes meeting while we both panted from exertion. His eyes screwed shut and his mouth hung open as he made sharp, hard thrusts into me.

"Clare!" He moaned in my ear as he came, myself reaching the peak soon after.

He moves slowed until he stopped completely and rolled off me, both of us panting hard. I rolled onto my side and gave Eli a stern look.

"You, Goldsworthy, are relentless."


End file.
